Acoustic panels have long been used to change the acoustic qualities of a particular space, such as a room, or a professional environment, for example a studio, auditorium, theater or stadium. The primary use of acoustic panels is in professional environments, where the acoustical characteristics are sufficiently critical to require extraordinary treatment and use of specialized devices to achieve the acoustic quality. However, many uses of acoustical panels now include interior and exterior locations in homes, offices and commercial spaces where acoustical characteristics are not as critical as in a professional environment.
The sound that is received through a device that converts sound waves into electrical signals for recording (hereinafter referred to as a “microphone”) in any room, is a combination of the direct sound that travels straight from the primary sound source to the microphone, and the indirect reflected sound, including the sound from the primary sound source, that bounces off the walls, floor, ceiling, or objects in the room before it reaches the microphone.
Reflected sounds can be considered either “good” or “bad”. Reflected sounds may be considered good when they make music and speech sound fuller and louder than they would otherwise. Reflected sound may also add a pleasant spaciousness to the recorded sound. However, reflected sound may be considered bad if they distort the recorded sound by making certain notes sound louder while canceling out other sounds. The recorded sound may result in midrange or high frequencies that are too sharp or harsh or may result in an echo. Likewise low frequency sound, such as bass notes, can be boomy.